The shadowing lights (OLD DO NOT READ)
by Fox Wisp
Summary: Never underestimate my power. Never doubt my strength. Never question my ability The shadow cats.
1. Prologue

_Rainstar, or better known as Shadow of the night, sat upon the waterfall in starclan. She died only 4 seasons before, due to a battle saving Rainkit, now Rainshine, And Brightkit, Now Brightfur. Or when she was Shadow Of The Night_

_Rainstar heard a shuffle next to her. She whipped her head around to see Honeystar, once Honeylight, Stepping into veiw._

_"R-Rainstar? How did I- Where what?" Honeystar stuttered. Shes never been in Starclan before, Only when she got her nine lives. So of course shes confused._

_Rainstar shifted forward her eyes glowing as white as snow._

_"Three of power. Three of strength. Three of light. Fur white as snow. Eyes red as blood. Soul bright as a star. Will rise to defeat them all." Rainstar mewed fading into the moonlight_

_"Wait!" Honeystar yowled. "What does it mean!" She yowled pacing around in the small area._

* * *

Honeystar jolted awake after a agonizing yowl. _Huh _Honeystar thought groggily. confused on what was going on. Swiftpaw, the medicine cat apprenticed raced into Honeystars den. "Rainshine Kitting!" She quickly told her and darted back out. Honeystar stood up and stumbled outside.

Brightfur was ushering the kits out the den, Fireflight, the medicine cat was darting in and out getting herbs, Blackstone and Runninglight where keeping cats away from the den so the medicine cat can have room.

Honeystar told every cat to stay away from the nursery, so they could have room

* * *

Rainshine looked down at her newborn kits. She waited for her mate to come in to name them. She had four beautiful kits suckling milk.

Sunfire walking into the nursery to name the kits, for he was Rainshines mate.

Rainshine looked at him and said "The black one with a white pelt shall be Shadowkit."

"How about Snowkit for the pure white one?" Sunfire suggested.

"And Ashkit for the grey one." She told him. "And Stormkit for the brown one. In houner of Stormheart, the cat that save me from death." She told Sunfire.

"I like it" Sunfire purred.

A/N

Thanks for reading, Its my first story so anything I miss let me know so I can fix it.

Oh and thanks to XxJayxX for helping me with my story

~Fluffythenyancat

**©Copyright 2015 all rights reserved **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

T

* * *

Shadowkit leapt out the nursery followed by her brothers and sisters. She sat on the rock by the warriors den. Snowkit padded towards her, stopping only two tail-lengths away. It was only dawn, so no one but the dawn patrol and deputy where up. Honeystar was apart of the patrol/

Shadowkit and her siblings where almost six moons old. Tomarrow she will be Shadowpaw of Thunderclan. But for now, shes Shadow_kit._

Shadowkit heard a shuffle behind her. The scent of Stormkit wafted into her nose. Shadowkit waited until Stormkit was a fox-lenghnt behind her. She whipped aroound and with lightening fast speed and leapt onto him, taking him by suprise. He look aback from her sudden movments. Shadowkit purred, cuffing Stormkit around the ear, right as snowkit came padding up next to her. "Good one!"She mewed

"Not funny!" Stormkit growled. Ashkit snuck up behind stormkit and yowled in his ear. Stormkit jumped and ran into the nursery. "Awe! Look now we are in trouble!"Snowkit mewed, her whiskers twitching. "Shadowkit! Ashkit, and Snowkit come here now!" Their mother, Rainshine yowled. Shadowkit shot glare at ashkit before trotting into the nursery. "Yes Rainshine?" Snowkit mewed. "Get cleaned up, now!" she told us, licking Stormkit. Brightfur came cand help clean up the rest of the kits. "Let all cats old enough to fight for their prey join here beneth the High ledge." Honeystar yowled. Sunfire, the deputy, and Shadowkits father sat right at the edge of the high rock. "Shadowkit, Snowkit Ashkit and Stormkit, have all reached the age of six moons and are ready to train to become warriors." Honeystar meowed letting her voice echo across the clearing. "From this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, You shall be known as Shadowpaw, Snowpaw, Ashpaw and Stormpaw." She mewed. "Shadowkit, your mentor shall be Sunfire. Snowpaw, Your mentor will be Sparrowfall, Ashpaw, You mentor will Jayheart, and Stormpaw, Your mentor will Lighteningfire." She yowled. Shadowpaw touched noses with Sunfire. Proud her father, and deputy was her mentor.

Snowpaw and Shadowpaw took a tour of the territory, and the lake. Shadowpaw and Sunfire where returning from camp when Shadowpaw heard a squirrel shuffle on a tree branch. She turned around and ran up a tree. She lept onto the squrriel, snapping its neck. "Shadowpaw! are you hurt? I will get you down hold on!" Sunfire yowled to her. Shadowpaw lept down with a huge squrriel in her jaws. She dropped the sqerriel and meowed "No need for that!" Shadowpaw mewed. She picked up her squrriel and trotted back to camp.


End file.
